Klaine Valentines 2016 (Title subject to change)
by SkankQuinn-and-Klaine
Summary: A 14 chapter story written for Klaine Valentines 2016. Summary has yet to develop depending on song titles.
1. Chapter 1

**Feb 1: Oh My Love (John Lennon)**

 **I'm back! I was originally struggling to figure out how to write this because my original idea didn't fit the song, but in a way this might be better, who knows? This'll be a 14 chapter story instead of individual oneshots which is a change. Please read and leave a review!**

Central Park was a very nice place to be in the winter. The snow on the ground was a foot deep or so, enough for kids to build snowmen and go sledding. The trees, though bear, were lined with snow and at night, some were lit up with twinkling fairy lights. It really was beautiful.

Every afternoon for as long as he could remember, Kurt Hummel bundled up and went for a walk around the park in the brisk, fresh air. Sometimes he stopped to watch the kids sledding down the hill, or to pet somebody's dog, or to start up conversations and make new friends. Sadly, he didn't know many people in New York.

On the first day of February, he went out for his walk as usual. The sun was shining and he could hear the sounds of children playing, which made for a nice environment. As he was walking, he saw a pink stuffed bunny laying on the ground just off the path, partly covered by snow. _Poor kid who lost this,_ he thought to himself. _I wonder if I can find the owner._

He picked it up and brushed it off with one gloved hand. Closer up he could see the bunny was old, fraying at some of the seams, and it had two glass eyes, black as coal. It was cute in a way, and a hot tear formed in his eye. Maybe it was thinking about the kid who dropped it, or maybe it was just the bite of the air, he didn't know. He wiped it away, feeling ridiculous. He had to find out whose stuffed bunny this was.

It took a while, and he was more attentive to the people around him, looking for sad or crying toddlers, or parents searching around exasperatedly. There were a few, but each time he asked if it belonged to them, the answer was no. He was ready to give up after an hour of searching, when he noticed a man comforting a little girl on a wooden bench. The girl had her little hands over her face, but Kurt could see she was only two or three years old. Her thick, curly locks fell around her head and stopped at her shoulders, and she had on a puffy green parka with fuzzy black boots. She was sobbing and saying "Where did it go?", to which she got soft but desperate replies of "I don't know sweetie, I don't… It must have dropped out of your backpack, baby girl. I'm sorry."

"Excuse me," Kurt interrupted, and both the girl and the man looked up at him questioningly. "Does this belong to you?" he asked directly to the girl. Her tear-streaked face lit up with surprised delight, and she gasped.

"You found him! Thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed and threw her arms around Kurt's neck.

Kurt froze in shock.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" The man beside them yelled. "Lily, we've talked about this!" the girl immediately let go and looked sheepishly at her dad.

"Sorry." She frowned and Kurt didn't think it was a big deal, but he could imagine the panic of your daughter hugging a strange man and he can't imagine the look on this guy's face— _oh._

If someone had asked Kurt before if he believed in love at first sight, he would have replied with a snorted laugh and a solid 'no'. After all, everyone knew that only happened in fairy tales. And yet here, when he made eye contact with the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen, that's the only way he could think to describe the accelerating beat of his heart. It felt like for the first time in his life, his eyes could _really_ see. And what he was seeing was super, _super_ cute.

"Um," he rested in front of the girl, still crouched down. "It's fine, really. I'm Kurt by the way." He offered his hand out to the man.

The man smiled at him, expression unreadable, but still accepted the handshake. "I'm Blaine, and that's Lily." He gestured to the smiling girl on the bench, who was now kicking her feet back and forth contentedly.

"And this is Bunny." She exclaimed, patting the pink stuffy on her lap.

"It is very nice to meet you, Lily." He grinned subconsciously. "I already met Bunny a while back."

Lily just giggled, and looked at Blaine expectantly.

"Lily, sweetheart, we should get going now." Blaine said, glancing at Kurt. Automatically, he felt his heart sink. What could he have done so wrong to offend this guy?

"Can he come with us?" Lily asked innocently, and Kurt couldn't help but supress a giggle.

"Hmm, maybe another time." Kurt declined, not wanting to overstep his boundaries. "But maybe if your dad here would like to give me his number, I'd love to see you again," he hinted, more towards Blaine this time.

Blaine's eyebrows rose ( _wow, even his_ eyebrows _were adorable)_ and he opened his mouth to speak, although no words came out.

"Um, or actually I should be going…" he looked down towards the ground embarrassed, not believing how forward he'd been, and to a guy with a kid and crap he was probably _married_ —

"Wait, wait." Blaine called, just as he was about to turn around. Kurt was surprised and looked between Blaine and Lily, who was bobbing her head and looking curiously back at him. "I, um, I'd like to give you my number. You know, if that's okay."

Now there was a hint of franticness in Blaine's voice, the tiniest amount of anxiety showing in his golden eyes.

"Yeah, of course." Kurt said, trying to keep his voice casual. "Here," He handed his phone to Blaine with a blank contact already pulled up. Blaine typed for a few seconds and then handed it back to him.

"Thank you so much, by the way." Blaine said, as if remembering something. "For finding Lily's bunny. It… it's really special to us."

There was a heavy tone to the end of that sentence, and Kurt figured if they did meet again, he would ask about it.

"Really it was nothing, I couldn't stand the thought of leaving it there." He blushed shyly, which made him feel like an idiot.

"I—" Blaine started to say something, but then shook his head. "I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Of course." Kurt smiled, and Blaine did too, making his eyes crinkle at the edges.

"Come on, Lils." He prompted his daughter by holding out his hand and she grabbed it firmly, grinning up at Kurt.

As they started walking away, Blaine holding Lily's hand and Lily holding Bunny, Kurt stared after them, almost longingly. The relationship between Blaine and Lily was obviously strong, and God knows Blaine could be a single father which has got to be hard. There was an odd kind of sadness to them, even though Lily was such a ray of sunshine on her own.

He realized he'd been watching too long when Lily turned her head at him and then back at her father. She said something to him, and Kurt probably figured she was telling him how he was staring at them walking away. That was when he turned towards the path he had come from and started making his way home.

He really hoped he'd see Blaine again. After all, he'd hate to think he'd fallen in love for nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**February 2: That's Amore (Dean Martin)**

 **A/N: Um, so I wrote a little more than expected. This chapter is 2640 words, more than twice as much as yesterday or, like, anything else I've written. Impressive, I think! What do you guys think about Blaine and his daughter? I personally squee over the thought of him being a daddy, how could you not! You don't see her in this chapter but I promise she'll be back soon enough. Enjoy!**

Kurt didn't forget Blaine. That night after he returned home, he laid on his bed going over his meeting with him and his daughter. He remembered the look of pure ecstasy on Lily's face; her young, innocent face. Picking up that stuffed bunny was one thing he didn't regret for sure. And then there was Blaine, with his golden eyes and his hair straight from a nineteen-forties Hollywood movie, and the look on his face, now that he was analyzing it, was one of relief and then uncertainty, yet there was a bit of interest. Kurt clung to that little bit of hope.

The next morning he tried to put them to the back of his mind, as he cooked breakfast and read through the news online. However, not even the complicated recipe of strawberry-dark chocolate crepes could distract him from the itch to call Blaine and see him again. The crepes turned out to be merely edible because he accidentally put in too much flour and not enough butter, but he still did eat them, and after he was done he couldn't wait any longer.

 _Ten o'clock isn't too early to call someone, right?_ He asked himself, and opened up his contacts app on his phone. There were a few numbers in there, of people he'd met around the city. He'd never actually called any of them yet, he tried to make himself as busy as possible with his daily routine.

He tapped on _Blaine_ and put it up to his ear. _This'll be good_ , he assured himself. _I'll just ask him to get coffee or something, or maybe he and Lily could stop by for lunch, or—_

As soon as the first ring sounded, startling him, he panicked and rapidly hit the ' _end call'_ button.

 _Dammit._

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his index finger and sighed angrily. Why was it so hard to call someone? He couldn't remember the last time he'd spoken to anyone over the phone, which irritated him. Before he could second-guess (or third-guess) himself, he pushed his contact again and lifted it up to his ear, this time holding his breath when the ringing started but not budging an inch.

"Hello?" A familiar, silky voice rang through the speaker after the third ring.

"Hi, it's Kurt." He replied nervously, scratching at the back of his neck. "Uh, from the park yesterday."

A chuckle was the response from the other side. "Yes, I remember."

"Right. Um, I guess I was just wondering…"

Silence.

"Yes?"

Deep breath. "Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" The words came out rushed and once they were out he soundlessly put his hand to his mouth, closing his eyes in relief that the words got out, but also afraid of what Blaine would say.

"I…" The hesitance in Blaine's voice was evident even over the phone. "Sure! Yeah I would." he complied.

"Really?"

"Of course," the chuckle was there again. "When would you like to go out?"

Kurt puffed his cheeks with air and then let it out slowly. He didn't have a plan, he didn't know he'd make it this far. "How about… Are you free for dinner tonight? You can bring Lily if you have to, I just—"

"No it's fine, I can find her a sitter. Unless you wanted her there."

Kurt laughed, despite his nerves. "She's wonderful, really, but I was hoping it could be, well, like a date?"

"No, yeah of course. I'll arrange something." Blaine's voice held no trace of disinterest, which was like air to Kurt; it helped him breathe.

"Right. Perfect." Kurt couldn't hold back his smile. "You know Giovanni Castello's, the Italian restaurant on Thirty-Fourth Street?

"I am aware of it, yes." Blaine laughed at presumably an inside joke, considering Kurt hadn't meant for him to laugh.

"I'll meet you there at seven, just outside the entrance?"

"Sounds great, Kurt. I'll be there."

"Okay." He didn't want to hang up yet, there felt like something else he should say to him, more conversation to be had. But then, there would always be later for that.

"Okay…" Blaine answered back quietly

Kurt blushed, thankful he couldn't see him. "I guess I'll see you later, Blaine."

"Take care, Kurt."

And with that, Kurt pressed the end call button. He got up from the stool and walked robotically into his room to flop backwards onto the bed. A goofy smile crept its way onto his lips.

There was still so much time before seven, so he resolved to go on his routinely walk round Central Park. The weather wasn't as pleasant as it was yesterday, but with the butterflies in his stomach and the knowledge that he was going on a date with Blaine later, Blaine had said _yes_ to him, he felt like sunshine was radiating out of him.

A few people waved to him, and he hummed along as a group of singers were putting on a performance to fundraise, dropping a few dollar bills into the open guitar case on the snowy ground.

When he got back, it was only just after noon, so he took as long as he could to get ready to pass the time. He took a forty-five minute shower, lingering in the water and applying twice as much of his best-smelling body wash as usual. Then he towel dried his hair, and then blow dried it, and styled in into a perfect, careful coif. Hell, he even applied some concealer and foundation, a tool he only used in emergencies when his skin broke out or he hadn't slept very much. It helped to give him a helpful glow.

Next, he chose an outfit. And then another one. And another one. It took him multiple attempts to find the perfect outfit for tonight. He went for a casual look of a t-shirt and jeans that said, 'hey, I'm a laid-back guy with no cares in the world'. But Blaine probably wanted someone who _did_ care. He tried a suit, but figured it looked too formal for a dinner date. But maybe Blaine wouldn't mind it, as mid-century gentlemanly as he was.

In the end, he decided to go with a look in between the two, an white button-down with an open grey cardigan overtop, bunched to his elbows, and a pair of black skinny jeans.

He looked himself over once more in the mirror and sighed contentedly, happy with the final result. He pressed the lock button on his phone to check that time, and it was—

Three o'clock.

With a big sigh, he flumped into the chair in the living room. _I guess it never hurts to make reservations,_ he thought. _Giovanni's gets full sometimes, I definitely want to make sure we get a table._

So he called Giovanni's and requested a table for two for Hummel, something more private. The woman on the phone was polite and told him she'd see what she could do, to which Kurt thanked her and hung up. The rest of the afternoon Kurt spent watching marathon episodes of Say Yes to the Dress, a show which he recently learned he liked very much.

At six-thirty, he turned off the TV and re-combed his hair, fixing any stray pieces that had gotten misplaced, then headed out the door with his jacket and mittens on.

It was a twenty minute walk uptown, and the closer he got to the restaurant, the more the butterflies in his stomach seemed to ram against his insides. The nerves he felt were stronger than he'd ever remembered having.

Luckily for him, Blaine wasn't there yet when he arrived, so he stood patiently against the brick of the building and looked out at the busy New York City traffic. He had no idea where he would come from; maybe he'd step out of a taxi, maybe he'd have his own car, maybe he'd come walking around the corner—

His mind went blank as he suddenly noticed the head of gelled hair walking toward him. There was Blaine, dressed in a black pea coat and sandy-brown pants, with fashionable black boots and a burgundy beanie to tie it all off. The sight was almost mouth-watering, more appetizing to look at than the food they were about to order. Blaine, when he recognized Kurt standing there, waved and smiled in greeting, a tinge of pink highlighting his cheeks.

Kurt weakly put up a hand and wiggled his fingers in a wave that, even to him, seemed feeble and distracted.

"Hey." Blaine said cheerfully, still in that wary state that Kurt realized must just be how Blaine _is_ at this point.

"H-Hi." He said, a little out of breath. "You look great."

That familiar laugh rang out again like bells to Kurt's ears. "Thank you, you look wonderful as well."

Kurt flushed, then pointed towards the door. "Shall we?"

"Oh of course, you're probably freezing! Here," Blaine swung around and opened the door, holding it for Kurt to go in like a perfect gentleman.

He started going in about to thank him for his chivalry, when a sharp pain stung the area just above his left eyebrow.

" _Ow!_ " he exclaimed, throwing a hand up to hold it.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine's face twisted into a panicked expression as he reached out for him, but Kurt held his arm out.

"I'm fine." He wasn't fine, the area now throbbed painfully, but Kurt understood what was happening. "I get these… _migraines,_ sometimes. They hit like a ton of bricks but they subside after like, ten minutes." When he saw doubt and worry on Blaine's face he reached over and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I'm fine, I swear."

Blaine stared for a moment before whispering, "Okay."

Kurt half-smiled to show him he was fine, and then let go of his hand, walking into the restaurant, head still throbbing. He couldn't stop the blush when he realized he had just grabbed Blaine's hand out of the blue, but fought it down to speak to the hostess.

"We have reservations for Hummel." He said calmly, and she smiled as she checked her book.

"Of course." She winked.

She led them to their table at the back of the restaurant, in a cozy little area separated from the rest of the room by privacy partitions. There were candles lit on the table, and two place settings facing each other on either side, each including a menu.

"Your server will be with you shortly." She said and grinned at them once more before turning and walking away.

"Well, the staff here are definitely friendly." Kurt noted, taking in the table. He had asked for something a little more private, but this might have been a little _too_ private. He just hoped Blaine wouldn't think he planned this to be so intimate.

"They're some of the best staff in town." Blaine agreed, seeming to have been here a lot.

They sat down simultaneously, shrugging off their jackets and placing them over the backs of their chairs. Kurt grabbed the menu and looked over the choices, all the while stealing quick glances at the man sitting across from him. Unfortunately, Blaine seemed to know just what he was getting because he didn't look at the menu for more than a few seconds.

"Do you know what you're ordering?" He asked Kurt politely but curiously.

Kurt shook his head. "There's too many choices."

"You should try the Fettuccine Alfredo, it's to _die for._ " Blaine exaggerated by using his hands to make a _wow_ gesture.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." Kurt smiled and placed his menu back on the table.

The waiter came around then, a tall, young boy with freckles. His name tag read _Freddie._ "What can I interest you gentlemen in this evening?" He asked as if reciting from memory.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Blaine beat him to it.

"We'll both have the Fettuccine Alfredo, and can we get a basket of breadsticks too, please?"

"Absolutely," The boy said as he focused on scribbling on a small notepad. "Water to drink?"

"Yes please." Both men said.

"I'll be back with your food shortly." The waiter said as he smiled routinely and left around the privacy partitions.

Kurt smirked. "I could've ordered for myself you know."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, err, sorry."

"It's fine, it was sweet." The answering smile, though sheepish, was enough to knock the breath out of him.

Their food came not long after, and Kurt couldn't help but close his eyes and moan in pleasure at the taste of the food. He missed the way Blaine gulped at the sight, and humed, "You were right, this is _so good_."

"I'm—" Blaine cleared his throat. "I'm glad you think so."

"I can't remember the last time I've eaten something so good." He said, fascinated.

After a moment, Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes and tilted his head questioningly.

"Kurt, do you know why you get bad migraines like the one you had earlier?"

"Um," Kurt didn't really know how to answer. "Well, my doctor says that these are going to happen regularly, but I don't think he's told me exactly _why…_ Or maybe I just don't remember."

At that moment, Blaine flinched.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to offend you or something—"

"No, just… chilly in here, that's all." Blaine shivered again slightly.

"Oh."

He drummed his fingers on the table, and the faint background music faded into accordion.

 _When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie  
That's amore  
When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine  
That's amore_

"Oh my goodness." he chuckled. "This song is so _cheesy_."

"Do you want to dance with me?" Blaine asked suddenly, much to Kurt's surprise. Kurt just stared in incredulity at Blaine. Was he even _real?_

"Dance? Right… right here?"

"Sure," Blaine shrugged. "Is that a no?"

"No, no! I mean, no, it's not a no. It's a yes." He sputtered. "Yes, I want to dance with you."

Blaine grinned widely and got up, offering his right hand to Kurt to pull him out of his chair. Kurt obliged and let himself be pulled in close to Blaine's body, looking down at his feet and smiling uncontrollably.

"What if someone comes in here?" he asked automatically, not really caring at this point.

"Well, then we'll have to tell them to leave." Blaine's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Trust me, no one's gonna check up on us."

"This… This is going to sound _really_ stupid, but…" Kurt started speaking before he even really realized the words were coming out of his mouth. "I… I think I'm falling in love with you."

He looked up through his lashes to register Blaine's reaction. His expression was softened, longing and almost pained, but not repulsed. He didn't look like he was uncomfortable in the way he should be after being told someone is in love with him after one date.

"I…" he fumbled over his words. "Can we just dance?"

"Yes, of course. Sorry." Kurt had never felt so humiliated, yet also so confused. Blaine was so guarded, so unreadable at times, which was so frustrating. However, he moved closer and put his head on Blaine's shoulder as they swayed together to the cheesy Italian love song.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered hoarsely after a minute.

Kurt hummed an _mhm_ in acknowledgement, turning his head to the right to look at their clasped hands out to the side.

"I'm…"

There was something gleaming on Blaine's hand, Kurt stared dully at it. _What is that object?_

"I fell in love with you,"

Zeroing in on the silver around his ring finger, he realized what it was.

"The first time I laid eyes on you."

 _It's a wedding ring._


	3. Chapter 3

**February 3: Make You Feel My Love (Adele)**

 **A/N: This chapter is filled with so much angst that even I don't know what to do with myself, so prepare. Last time we discovered Blaine's married (ooo scandalous, I know) and now we have a little more insight to that. This song is super sad (or maybe that's just the Glee version) hence where the mood came from, and like all the others, I don't allude to it until the very end. Yay! ^-^**

 _Alarm: Doctor's appointment_

The sound of his iPhone beeping woke Kurt up at seven AM sharp. He sat up in bed, almost too quickly and his head got dizzy for a moment. Pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead, he hissed quietly until it subsided. These spells were usual for Kurt, he'd been having dizzy spells in addition to the random migraines for as long as he could remember.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, turned off the alarm and slowly got up to get dressed. Today he wore a pastel blue button-down with a pair of white skinny jeans, finishing it off with white shoes. On days he went to the doctor's, he wore only light colors as an omen for positive results. He didn't know when he started doing this, it just felt right.

Throwing on his jacket, he grabbed his brown messenger bag and his raybans from on top of his dresser and left his apartment. The subway ride from his apartment to the doctor's was only ten minutes, but it seemed like it lasted hours as he thought about Blaine and their date last night.

Everything was perfect, from the food to the dim lights, to that damn cheesy music he couldn't help but laugh at. Everything except that ring.

He closed his eyes as he remembered shoving Blaine away as soon as he noticed the silver band around his finger, he couldn't help but swallow as Blaine's scared reaction made its way to the front of his mind.

" _Kurt wha—what's going on?"_

" _You… Why didn't you tell me?!" Kurt had resisted the urge to scream._

" _Tell you what? Oh gosh Kurt did you—"_

" _You're_ married _, Blaine! And you let me ask you out, and tried to lead me on?! I—" he gasped in realization. "I just told you I was falling in love with you…."_

 _The last part came out in a croak as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. Blaine's expression went from panic to sadness as he tried to explain._

" _I… It's complicated, Kurt. I wish I could tell you but I can't—" now it was his turn for his voice to break. "—but you have to believe me when I say this isn't what it seems like."_

 _Kurt laughed ironically, like he couldn't believe what he was saying to him._

" _And why_ exactly _can't you tell me how it's complicated?"_

" _It's for your own good, Kurt."_

" _I've known you for_ one day! _You think you know what's good for me? I can't believe I was so unobservant, what would your_ daughter _think?" He obviously said the right thing, because Blaine recoiled, wincing._

" _Kurt, please don't." was his reply. "Please, I—I won't make any more…_ advances _if that's what you want, but please trust me, okay? Can we please at least be friends?"_

 _Kurt searched Blaine's eyes for any dishonesty or trickery, but the only thing he saw was pure devastation. He knew it was dumb, the stupidest decision he thought he'd made, but he lowered his eyes and muttered,_

" _Fine."_

He did trust Blaine, stupidly so. He didn't have any choice but to trust him because those eyes weren't ones he wanted to forget, not ones he could turn away from. He was the only person Kurt felt a connection to.

And that was it. There was an awkward goodbye as they put on their coats, and Kurt tried his best to avoid eye contact. They would still be friends, that was agreed. Kurt went home, cried it out, and then slept on it that night until the traces of memory turned into blissful, shallow dreams.

* * *

Dr. Green poked his head into the small waiting room in his office, and called Kurt in when he saw him sitting in a chair by the window, looking outside. Kurt snapped out of his daze and followed him into the examination room where he laid down on the crinkly paper covering the hospital bed: a procedure he knew well enough by now.

The doctor sat down in a wheeled chair in front of the bed with a clipboard in his hand. As he checked over his papers, Kurt studied the doctor's features: a short man by normal standards, maybe five-foot-seven or so. He had a brunette beard that wrapped up around his mouth, and a cropped haircut that matched. Overall a friendly face, which made bi-weekly meetings easy.

"Okay, Kurt, so I'm going to ask you a few questions as usual, and then I'll hook up our brain-wave activity monitor so we can see the progress of your recovery." The doctor looked up from his clipboard to explain the process to Kurt, another reoccurrence in every appointment.

"Dr. Green, with all due respect you really don't have to repeat what you're going to do _every time_. I think I know the drill by now." Kurt only half-joked.

"My apologies, it's all part of standard testing." The doctor said. "I'll just get right into it then. First off, have you had any severe migraines in the past few days?"

"Yeah, actually. I had one last night, it was the worst I think I've felt." Kurt winced at the thought of the severe pain he had experienced the night before.

"Do you know what might have triggered it?" the doctor pressed for elaboration.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know, I was just about to go into Giovanni's and it just happened." He shrugged.

"Is it possible it was triggered by a phrase or a gesture?"

He had to think hard about the events just before the migraine, about the amazement of seeing Blaine, the amicable banter back and forth, how Blaine had held open the door open for him. That was the last thing he could think of.

"I—I guess someone held a door open for me, which was nice but… I'm not sure that would trigger a _headache_."

Dr. Green nodded his head and scribbled down something on his paper. "Sometimes things trigger the migraines that you wouldn't expect. Next, can you briefly describe for me everything that's happened in the last few days since we last met?"

Kurt puffed his cheeks out as he tried to summarize everything he did in the last three days.

"Well, on Sunday I woke up, got dressed, had breakfast—the usual. I watched a movie, _Grease_ , I believe it was called. Then I went for my afternoon walk in Central park, and when I got home I worked out a little, ordered Chinese food for dinner… Monday was pretty much the same, I guess." He left out the part about meeting Blaine and Lily, Dr. Green probably didn't care about the picky details like who he met.

"And yesterday?" Dr. Green prompted.

"Hmm, yesterday morning was the same as the others, breakfast and I read the news. Then I went on my walk in the park, aaaand…" he hesitated on whether to tell the doctor about his date, but he figured if it helped him 'recover', whatever he needed to recover from, it couldn't hurt.

"And?"

"I went on a date. To Giovanni's."

The doctor's eyebrows rose in interest. "Would you mind telling me who with?"

"His name was Blaine… Blaine…" he squinted, trying to remember Blaine's last name, but realized he never asked for it.

"It's okay Kurt, don't hurt yourself."

Kurt sighed, still frustrated he never got his last name.

"I'm going to show you some cards with pictures and words on them and I want you to tell me what they are, okay?"

 _Dog. Girl. Vacuum cleaner. Skyscraper. Eiffel Tower. Tower of Pisa._ These tests grew easier each time he did them, and he didn't quite understand.

"Alright," Dr. Green said as he put the cards on his desk. "I'm going to hook up the monitor now, and then I'm going to go make a call while it's running, okay?"

Kurt nodded his understanding and then closed his eyes while Dr. Green placed the circular stickers to his temples, and powered up his computer monitor.

"Feel free to take a short nap if you wish. I'll be back soon."

As the door closed, Kurt listened to the almost-silence of the room. There was a ticking wall clock on the wall opposite him, and a quiet _hum_ from the monitor. The term 'recovery' appeared in his mind, and he started to wonder about what exactly he was recovering from. No one would tell him, he had to live his life answering questions but not getting any in return. _Oh well,_ he thought as he started drifting off to sleep. _I'm sure I'll get answers as soon as Dr. Green says I'm recovered._

 _However long that'll take._

* * *

Blaine returned home from grocery shopping with Lily on his hip and several bags in his arms. The past twenty-four hours he'd been slowly mending from Kurt's harsh words and accusations the night before. Kurt didn't understand—he _couldn't_ understand and it made things so much more painful to have to sit through.

Lily was in bed by the time he had gotten home, so he'd gone into her room and kissed her head of messy curls, curls that very easily matched the ones he naturally grew on his own head. She was precious, his precious thing. And if everything didn't work out, at least he'd have her.

The next day he was lucky enough to be busy the whole first part of his day. He had taken Lily to the hairdressers for a haircut, then they went out for ice cream even though it was February, and then she wanted him to be a princess at her princess tea party, which—of course—he couldn't say no.

They went out to get a few ingredients to make supper and dessert (chocolate cake, because he really needed it), and finally returned in the late-afternoon.

As soon as they got in the house, Lily scrambled out of his grasp to go turn cartoons on. He put the groceries down on the counter just as the phone rang, making him rush to find it.

"Hello?" he asked hurriedly, hoping beyond hope it was Kurt.

"Hi. Mr. Anderson?"

"Yes, who might this be?" disappointment filled him as he changed his tone to a more formal one.

"It's Doctor Flint Green, from the health centre."

"Oh, Doctor Green!" he exclaimed, hope filling him again. He glanced over at Lily, who was glued to the television screen. "Is Kurt—"

"He's fine." The doctor reassured him through the phone. "I called just to make sure you weren't, hmm, breaking our agreement."

"What? Of course not!" he said.

"Mr. Hummel told me he went out with a man named Blaine last night. Would that have been you?"

Blaine froze and answered back carefully. "Yes, that was me."

"You haven't initiated a relationship between yourselves, have you? Because I tried to make it clear, Mr. Anderson, Kurt's memory needs to recover on its own without further enforcement." His voice was firm and almost irritated.

"Dr. Green," Blaine almost pleaded as he explained. "I haven't pushed him to remember anything, nor did I initiate a relationship. He met me on his own, he—" He paused, fighting back a tear. "He doesn't know who I am."

There was a silence.

"Mr. Anderson, I'm sure this is very difficult on yourself and your daughter. I am very sorry for what you've had to go through since the accident, but this is for his own good. He'll get it all back soon."

 _It's for your own good, Kurt._

"Okay." Blaine choked out.

 _You think you know what's good for me?_

He looked again at Lily, who now had her attention on her father with worried eyes.

 _What would your daughter think?_

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Anderson. I advise you to put off communication with Mr. Hummel until his memory has started to return."

"Yeah. Sure." _Put off communication, my ass._

"Goodbye, now."

"Bye."

He slowly lowered the phone from his ear and let it beep as he stared off into space, not noticing the hot tears burning his eyes.

A soft, troubled voice whispered from the other side of the room.

"…Papa?"

Blaine yelled, a frustrated scream as his fist threw the phone in his hand at the fridge, creating a loud _bang_. Lily screamed in fright and recoiled from the sound, and Blaine's mind came back to the real world. He immediately went white, realizing what had just come over him.

"Oh no no no, Lily baby I'm sorry." He tried to sooth her as she started to whimper. "Lily I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that I'm sorry."

She wouldn't stop crying, but when Blaine ran over to cradle her she leaned into his touch, hugging him tightly.

"Shhh, baby girl it's okay. I'm sorry."

"P-Papa," she sobbed.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he rocked her back and forth, feeling like a complete monster.

"Is Daddy going to be o-okay?"

"Daddy's fine." He responded. "He'll be fine."

"B-but he doesn't remember us!"

"He's going to, baby. He will soon."

 _I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue,  
I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love._

"He'll remember us."


	4. Chapter 4

**February 4: P.S. I Love You (The Beatles)**

 _Dear Kurt,_

 _It's been a month since your accident. I can't even begin to describe how life without you has been. There's been many sleepless nights, many lonely dinners, and so many memories that come rushing back to me, which isn't fair. They should be coming to you._

 _I remember when we first met. That day at Dalton Academy, it felt so normal. Who knew my soulmate would walk down that spiral staircase and stop me of all people. I don't believe that was an accident. I believe it was fate. The Warblers were about to perform for the student body, but the whole time I couldn't stop performing to you. I guess my body knew something my mind didn't, that we were meant to be together._

 _I remember Christmas, when I asked you to perform Baby It's Cold Outside with me. It was for some show I was in, and the girl I sang it with wasn't half as good as you were. Then came Valentine's Day. I asked the Warblers to let me perform off campus, so I could serenade someone at the Gap. That didn't go well, but it's for the better it didn't. When you told me you thought it was you I wanted to serenade, a light clicked on in my brain. I shoved it away, so I didn't overanalyze my feelings, otherwise I would've found out how much I wanted you._

 _I remember that day you performed Blackbird for us the day that Pavarotti died. You were so upset over that bird… But that's when my mind really registered how much I loved you. It took almost two months, I wish I had realized it earlier. I asked the Warbler council to let me sing a duet with you, and it was a unanimous agreement because they all knew. How could they not, I couldn't control my emotions around you. The next day I found you in study hall, and I set the CD player on the table in front of you with confidence that was so fake. I was a nervous wreck, and as soon as I came up with the perfect plan, you took me off guard by asking why I wanted to sing a duet with you. You were so oblivious to my ginormous crush on you, and all I could do was tell you the truth, that the duet would only be an excuse to spend more time with you. I gave you the sappiest, most cheesy monologue and then kissed you, and somehow you were alright with that. I guess I was lucky._

 _I remember the look on your face when I told you I transferred to McKinley. All the papers I had to fill out, all the friends I had to say goodbye to; everything was worth it just to see that look. Junior year for me was the best I'd had because I was there with you, even if I had to put up with all the shenanigans of everyone in New Directions. They became my family._

 _I remember West Side Story. You tried out to be Tony and you really deserved it because you were so talented. But they gave the part to me and I thought you'd never forgive me. I still don't know how you did. And through all the line-runs you stayed to help me, you humbly took your part as Officer Krupke. And then there was that night we went to scandals, that was the day before opening night. Sebastian Smythe, of all people, convinced us to go to the shadiest gay bar in all of Ohio with him. I got so hammered that night, it was pathetic. And you basically carried me out at midnight and tried to put me in your car, but I was so unbelievably drunk that I wanted to screw you right then and there. I have no idea what I was thinking, you deserved better than that.I remember our first time. It thankfully wasn't in the back of your car while I was so wasted. My parents were away so we went to my house after the first show and it was the best experience of my life. I'll never forget the way we fit together, how easy it was. Not a lot of people get that, but we never were average._

 _I remember when you left for NYADA. I was so alone at McKinley, but you deserved to be happy in the place you really wanted to be. New York was much more suited for you than Lima. You tried to be a good boyfriend through the long-distance. You loved me so much. But I selfishly couldn't handle being left behind, I thought you were moving on, so I cheated on you. Worst mistake of my entire life. And for months you couldn't forgive me, not that I would blame you. The better part of senior year went by in a blur, there was Grease, which I couldn't believe you and Rachel came to see. There was sectionals, and then regionals, but it was all empty without you. Mr. Schuester's wedding was the only good thing in that time frame. I won't forget how we snuck away that morning, and then later at the reception we got a hotel room and we relived that first time. You said we were just friends. I knew that wasn't the case._

 _I remember in the spring, you wanted to be boyfriends again. That moment was like a choir of angels broke out over our heads, it set in motion my whole crazy plan to propose to you. You were too smart to not see through the whole surprise, but even so you said yes when I got down on one knee. I had never_ **loved** _you more._

 _I remember moving in with you in New York after graduation. We made up for all the lost time in the past year, and I got a little carried away. You felt so smothered, and I didn't get the hint. Luckily we worked everything out._

 _I remember you walking out on me in the restaurant the night you said you didn't want to get married. We'd been fighting so much since Rachel left to film her show in Los Angelos. I felt stressed with all the wedding planning, and I pushed you to make decisions you weren't ready to make yet. That night I said I'd never forgive you for it. I changed my mind._

 _I remember when we became rival glee club directors, you for the New Directions and me for the Warblers. Sue locked us in an elevator during Invitationals that year, hoping to get us back together. I was with Karofsky then, thinking I was happy with him. How stupid of me. She made us kiss, and we pretended it didn't mean a thing. As soon as your lips touched mine, though, I remembered what I'd been missing. It took alI I had to stop, only because that elevator was losing oxygen. Otherwise I could've kissed you forever._

 _I remember you running into my apartment looking petrified. You told me you still loved me, and you asked if there was anyone else. There was no one else._

 _I remember our surprise wedding. It was supposed to be Santana and Brittany's wedding, but Brittany had suits made for us because she believed in us, she knew it was meant to be. Your dad officiated the ceremony. Poor Burt was practically crying the whole time. Afterwards, Sue paid for our honeymoon. After everything she'd done to us, all the awful things she did to everyone we loved, she turned out to be our biggest fan. Go figure._

 _I remember buying a house in Brooklyn together. You wanted a Victorian house. I wanted modern. Eventually you won, and I don't regret it. Our house became the foundation for the next four years of our lives together._

 _I remember you saying you wanted a baby. I was so emotional, because I wanted one too. I wanted a little baby boy or girl to call our own, that we could raise together to make a perfect little family. We asked our friends to be possible surrogates. We originally asked Quinn, but she was enjoying her honeymoon with Puck so the timing wasn't right. We considered Tina, but in the end it didn't seem like a good fit. Then you heard from Rachel that she was taking a break from Broadway to write an autobiography. When we asked her, she agreed so wholeheartedly that we actually thought she was more excited about it than we were. You wanted me to be the biological father, although I didn't agree until I knew you were positively certain. The next one would be yours, you said._

 _I remember the day we found out we were having a baby girl. We all cried, including Rachel, and even Jesse couldn't hold back tears in the room. The next three months were spent planning out names and nursery designs. When you suggested Patti Lupone Hummel-Anderson, I laughed. I should have known you were serious. We didn't agree on a name until she was born, when we named her Lily Elizabeth. The middle name was in honor of your mom. Again, we cried._

 _I remember sixteen days before Lily's fourth birthday. You told me you wanted another child, we had to give Quinn her shot because she wanted us to use her. I agreed, and then I kissed you._

 _And I remember the next day, you were on your way to meet Quinn in Manhattan. I wanted to go with you, but Lily was sick, so I stayed to take care of her. I remember having no clue when you hopped into that taxi, not knowing that an hour later I'd get a call from the hospital. Your taxi had crashed. You'd hit your head. You'd lost your memory._

 _I remember all these things, from the very beginning of our history. The past fifteen years are etched into my brain like they were written there yesterday. And yet you don't remember any of it. You don't remember the songs, the kisses, the touches, the laughter, the tears. You don't remember Rachel or Quinn or Mr. Schue. You don't remember your dad. You don't remember Lily. You don't remember me._

 _Please come back to me, Kurt. We aren't over. Deep down these memories are somewhere inside your mind, locked away behind whatever happened to your head in that taxi. Dr. Green says you might get them back if we let you remember on your own, but I wish so much that I could help. I wish you would look at me and say 'oh, there you are.'_

 _But you can't. And it hurts. It does more than hurt, it kills me._

 _When you come back to us—and you will, I won't lose faith in you—we'll be waiting here with open arms. I'll be right by your side as soon as you remember me. Because even after everything you've lost, I haven't forgotten you. Come back to us, Kurt._

 _We need you._

 _I need you._

 _-Blaine_

 _P.S. I love you_

 **A/N: I felt an authors note was better at the end, because it just takes away from the mood of this chapter at the top. Anyways, what do you guys think about the big reveal? I'm awful at writing suspense so I hope it worked a little bit. This chapter, obviously, was inspired by the title more than the lyrics. Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions :)**


	5. Hiatus Notice

**Sorry for the false update everyone, I just wanted to say that I'll be going on hiatus which means this story will be incomplete for a while. Thanks to everyone who has read this faithfully, you guys mean a lot to me!**


End file.
